U-logy
by foolishBee
Summary: Inspiré de la chanson "Stan" d'Eminem. - Song-fic - Death-fic - Tragédie - Romance


Bonsoir !

Une fois de plus, je vous propose un OS réalisé dans le cadre d'un concours sur skyrock. Le thème était "Amour & Haine" et j'ai choisi de faire un texte inspiré d'une chanson. La chanson en question est **_Stan_ **d'Eminem. Je sais que beaucoup n'aiment pas le rap et je vous assure que ce n'est pas non plus mon genre favori mais je vous conseille de visionner le clip - version non censurée - et/ou de lire les paroles parce que c'est assez impressionnant - du moins, pour les personnes passionnée de psychologie et de psychiatrie comme moi.

Ce n'est très certainement pas le meilleur OS que j'ai pu écrire et je dois avouer que c'est sans conteste celui dont le résultat me déçoit le plus mais comme j'écris également pour m'améliorer, j'aimerais réellement avoir vos impressions. N'hésitez pas à critiquer ce texte, que ce soit positivement ou négativement. Je suis là pour apprendre et quelques remarques négatives ne pourront que m'aider :)

Bien à vous,

**Bee**.

PS: je me suis également inspirée des paroles de "Et si c'était le dernier" de Diam's.

* * *

**_Être, c'est être différent, c'est n'avoir pas de sosie, pas même dans la glace_**

___** – Louis Pauwels **_

A écouter: _I know you are but what am I ?_ de Mogwai (répétitivement )

* * *

« Ferme-la ! »

L'impact contre sa joue fut si violent qu'elle perdit l'équilibre pendant un instant et tituba maladroitement à reculons. Les mains encadrant son ventre arrondi, elle trébucha sur un obstacle et chuta en arrière. Fort heureusement, le choc fut amorti par le canapé en cuir noir de leur salon.

Le souffle court, elle tenta vainement de prendre de profondes inspirations afin de rasséréner son coeur qui battait à une allure folle tandis que ses mains caressaient avec une tendresse infinie cette poche dans laquelle était lové l'être le plus important de sa vie.

Debout face à elle, il la regardait toujours les sourcils froncés – du moins, ç'aurait été le cas s'il ne les avait pas rasés – et une mine hargneuse sur son visage blême. Quand elle se risqua enfin à lever les yeux vers lui, elle fut de nouveau tétanisée par la colère qu'exprimaient ses yeux et elle sentit un frisson remonter tout le long de son échine.

Elle le vit s'approcher et resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de cette protubérance dans son bas-ventre mais maintint le contact visuel afin de ne pas l'enrager encore plus. Il s'accroupit alors face à elle et posa tour à tour ses deux poings sur les bras du meuble Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et, pour la toute première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle eut soudain peur de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. », lui annonça-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Elle vit ses phalanges blanchir à vue d'oeil et la veine sur son front palpiter à plusieurs reprises à une vitesse affolante.

« Ne prononce plus jamais son nom. », cracha-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe d'un air menaçant.

Et tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu plus tôt dans cette pièce d'antan si conviviale, il prit la porte sans emporter son blouson et la claqua avec violence, laissant derrière lui sa fiancée terrassée de peur.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se contrôler mais, soudain, c'en fut trop. Les hormones et la tension qui s'était installée entre eux avaient eu raison d'elle et elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Au sol se trouvaient des morceaux de papiers déchiquetés et la simple vue de ces derniers redoublèrent ses sanglots.

Elle voulait tout simplement lui montrer cette photo et lui parler du bon temps mais c'est à croire que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne pouvait qu'entretenir sa rage envers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient tous deux arrivés à une telle situation, pourquoi il la haïssait tant alors qu'elle ne pouvait que lui montrer tous les jours un peu plus son amour. Où étaient passées les après-midi où ils se promenaient tous deux au bord du lac ? Qu'étaient-ils advenus de leurs virées romantiques à la plage ? Et leurs baisers, sa chaleur réconfortante dans leur lit, ces moments uniques qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager... Les avait-elle tous imaginés ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'y croire. Non. Elle voulait croire qu'ils avaient toujours une chance de se retrouver.

Elle renifla à plusieurs reprises, les joues bondées de larmes, avant de se relever péniblement et de se diriger vers la petite cuisine attenante.

Leur maison était très petite et ils avaient parfois l'impression d'être des géants dans ce minuscule terrier. Mais dans cette pauvre banlieue de Détroit, et par les temps qui couraient, c'était la meilleure acquisition que quiconque aurait pu faire avec leur salaire de misère. Et puis elle aimait plaisanter en disant que ça ne rendait leur foyer que plus chaleureux et que ça leur évitait de perdre trop d'argent en faisant tourner le chauffage tout l'hiver puisque la simple présence de l'autre suffisait à les maintenir chauds. Après tout, elle avait toujours aimé voir le bon côté des choses...

Elle détacha un essuie-tout du rouleau qui traînait sur le plan de travail tout en se morigénant intérieurement parce que sa muqueuse nasale serait de nouveau irritée quelques heures plus tard et se moucha à l'intérieur d'une manière assez disgracieuse.

Quand elle eut fini, elle porta doucement sa main à sa joue endolorie et grimaça au contact de son membre glacé contre son visage rougi. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte... Elle repensa alors à cette époque où la simple pensée de la blesser de la sorte l'aurait fait culpabiliser pendant des heures. Il aurait passé une semaine dans sa chambre à se cacher de l'humanité entière avant d'en ressortir avec au moins cinq nouvelles chansons à son honneur afin de se faire pardonner. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tous ces textes qu'il avait écrits dans le simple espoir de se faire pardonner un jour. Il était si tendre, si attachant, si adorable en ces temps-là...

Elle ne put contrôler le ras de marée d'émotions qui la submergea alors et éclata soudain en sanglots incontrôlables. Tout son désespoir et son désemparement se mélangeaient à ses larmes avant de rouler le long de ses joues creusées par la tristesse. Elle avait envie de se terrer dans un trou et de pleurer tout son soûl jusqu'à ce que ses glandes lacrymales s'assèchent de chagrin. Plus personne ne se souciait de son sort de toute façon, elle pouvait bien se laisser aller et sombrer loin du regard de tous...

Soudain, quelque chose s'agita en elle et elle ne put réprimer un sursaut. Instinctivement, elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne s'y habituerait donc jamais...

« Désolée, mon chaton, s'adressa-t-elle à son ventre quand la surprise fut passée. Maman est juste un peu mélancolique. » expliqua-t-elle en le caressant tendrement.

Elle resta dans cette position, adossée contre le plan de travail, pendant des minutes si ce n'est des heures. Quand sa progéniture se décida à se rendormir, elle se rendit compte que sa vessie était pleine et se dirigea vers les toilettes qui se trouvaient au bout du couloir adjacent au living. Comme d'habitude, elle ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps sur cette pièce qui lui était interdit d'accès et se précipita autant que ses chevilles enflées le lui permettaient vers les cabinets.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se décida à étaler un peu de crème sur sa joue endolorie et se préparait à se diriger vers leur chambre quand elle passa de nouveau devant cette porte criblée d'écriteaux de mise en garde. C'était la pièce de son fiancé, celle où il s'enfermait pendant des heures pour faire Dieu sait quoi et dans laquelle elle n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était risquée à toquer afin de lui signaler que le dîner était servi et où il lui avait répondu par une salve d'injures toutes aussi violentes et blessantes les unes que les autres.

Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il cachait derrière ces portes, à qui il parlait quand elle l'entendait hurler, contre quoi il s'énervait quand il frappait contre les murs. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec les intempéries que subissait leur relation ? Peut-être que, si elle y accédait, elle parviendrait à trouver une solution à ce guêpier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés et qu'ils parviendraient enfin à reprendre leur relation du bon pied ?

Elle soupira. A quoi bon faire de telles suppositions alors qu'il lui serait de toute façon impossible de s'y rendre ? Il n'était pas stupide. Il avait probablement fermé cette porte à clé comme il en avait l'habitude. Car, oui, il ne lui faisait pas confiance au point de prendre de telles précautions. Par curiosité et sans trop y croire, elle se risqua tout de même à appuyer sur la poignée de cette porte pleine de mystère et c'est avec surprise qu'elle la vit s'ouvrir.

Elle réprima un hoquet d'étonnement et porta ses deux mains à sa bouche. Comment était-ce possible ?! Anxieusement, elle jeta un regard aux alentours comme si elle avait peur qu'il l'ait vue faire. Elle se dépêcha alors de refermer ladite porte, le cœur battant à vive allure, et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur situé en face de cette caverne aux milles et un mystères et glissa de tout son long.

Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, joignit ses mains autour de ses chevilles et se mit inconsciemment à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait rêvé de ce jour où il lui serait enfin permis de poser les deux pieds dans cette tanière un millier de fois mais jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer que ce jour prendrait réellement place. Et puis, même si elle avait osé se l'imaginer, elle aurait souhaité que ce soit cet homme avec qui elle partageait sa vie qui lui en donne l'accès. Elle se mit à triturer ses doigts – une manifestation assez fréquente de son anxiété – et leva nerveusement les yeux vers cette porte en bois devant elle. Et si elle osait... ? Après tout, il n'était pas là et si elle en jugeait au regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de s'en aller, il était sûrement parti boire et ne reviendrait pas avant quatre bonnes heures si ce n'est plus. Elle avait largement le temps.

Non, se reprit-elle. Il avait confiance en elle – d'une certaine manière – et elle ne pouvait pas trahir sa confiance de la sorte. Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête d'un air déterminé. Mais quelque part aux confins de son esprit chuchotait cette voix qui la poussait à jeter ne serait-ce qu'un bref coup d'oeil. Un coup d'oeil. Oui, juste un. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se contenterait juste de passer la porte et ses pieds n'avanceraient pas de plus de deux mètres.

Peu à peu, sa résolution s'effritait et, cinq minutes plus tard, elle exerçait de nouveau une pression sur la poignée de ce qu'elle avait surnommé pendant des années dans sa tête la « boîte de Pandore ». Elle inspira profondément et poussa lentement la porte, des remords dans ses gestes lents mais une curiosité et une appréhension incommensurables dans ses prunelles nacrées. Elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur et appuya dessus avec hésitation.

Ce qu'elle y vit la pétrifia sur place. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans cette maison – soit, cinq ans auparavant – elle avait largement eu le temps d'élaborer maintes théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres sur ce que pouvait contenir cette pièce. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé à cela et, pourtant, c'était l'hypothèse la plus logique et réaliste du lot.

Chaque centimètre carré de chaque mur était recouvert de photographies, de posters et d'objets en tout genre à l'effigie de cet homme que son fiancé adulait. Aucun recoin de la pièce n'avait été épargné. Des fenêtres barricadées d'affiches publicitaires aux prises dans lesquels étaient branchés de l'électroménager arborant la signature de la célébrité, tout cet espace n'était occupé que par cette même et unique personne à la chevelure blonde. Elle avait l'impression que son regard bleu océan l'épiait de toute part tant son visage était si souvent représenté. C'était donc ce que cachait son homme ?

« Oh, Gaara... », ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer d'une voix triste en pensant à son fiancé.

Et elle qui pensait qu'il la trompait et qu'il avait fait de cette pièce qui était censée accueillir leur enfant un refuge où il pouvait oublier leur existence et ne penser qu'à sa nouvelle muse. Non. C'était encore pire que cela. Elle dût se retenir pendant un instant à la chambranle de la porte afin de ne pas s'écrouler suite à la vague d'émotions bouleversantes qui la traversait. Elle était prise de vertiges et son esprit était sujet à une tempête émotionnelle sans précédent.

Elle croyait pourtant qu'il avait définitivement tourné la page et oublié ces souvenirs qui les tourmentaient tous deux. Il le lui avait promis. Alors pourquoi ces photos ? Pourquoi cette pièce ? Pourquoi ces C.D. sur la table ? Pourquoi tous ces objets à l'effigie de ce fantôme qui l'avait tant blessé ? Pourquoi toutes ces piles d'articles à son honneur qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond ?

Quand elle put de nouveau tenir sur ses deux jambes, elle se risqua à avancer un peu plus dans la pièce et s'avança avec prudence dans ce capharnaüm dans lequel s'entassaient moult articles de journaux et magazines qui, elle n'en doutait pas, devait sûrement parler de cet homme qui fut un jour l'idole de beaucoup d'entre eux. Elle s'approcha de la table qu'elle était parvenue à distinguer avec peine et qui était dissimulée sous de nombreuses piles de C.D. et de tasses et autres objets de collection. Un objet en particulier – enseveli sous de la paperasse et de nombreux albums collectors – attira son attention et elle le saisit de ses mains tremblantes, les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'agissait de la photographie qu'elle avait prise le jour du premier concert de Gaara, celui où il s'était associé à cet autre garçon qui l'avait brisé. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour comme si c'était hier. C'était très certainement une des rares fois où elle avait vu cette lueur pleine d'espoir et de joie briller dans les yeux de ce garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que ce jeune homme pourtant si timide et renfermé était parvenu à se hisser aussi haut dans les charts et avait su produire avec son acolyte une musique qui avait touché des milliers si ce n'est des millions de personnes à travers le monde.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle laissa échapper une larme puis deux autres qui s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol tapissé d'anciens journaux offrant comme première couverture une énième photographie de cet homme dont il lui avait été interdit de prononcer le nom depuis bien longtemps.

Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'un geste pathétique de la main. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'avait prévu que de jeter un petit coup d'oeil et obtenir des réponses à ses questions et c'était le cas. Il était temps pour elle de quitter ce lieu. Maintenant qu'elle savait exactement quels démons rongeaient son âme-sœur, elle pouvait agir comme si de rien n'était et tenter de panser les plaies de son coeur meurtri.

Après une courte réflexion, elle décida de prendre avec elle cette photographie qui lui avait tant manqué et la glissa dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte quand, par maladresse, son épaule percuta une énième pile qui s'effondra dans un bruissement de papiers et un bruit métallique. Elle se hâta aussitôt de reconstituer ladite pile – bien qu'elle fût gênée dans son entreprise par son ventre protubérant – tout en évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur cette personne envers qui elle éprouvait une haine et une colère inestimables. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer à son sommet le dernier article qu'elle aperçut la boîte en métal dont la chute avait provoqué ce bruit si particulier. Elle avait dû s'ouvrir durant l'incident car son couvercle se trouvait à plusieurs centimètres de son corps. Autour et à l'intérieur de ce dernier étaient répandus de nombreuses enveloppes blanches sur lesquelles elle distingua l'écriture peu nette de son conjoint.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle en ramassa une et que, par curiosité, elle se risqua à lire le nom du destinataire de ce courrier. « 8 Shady Lawn », une date et le nom de son fiancé. C'était tout ce qu'il était écrit. Pas de nom, pas de prénom, juste cette adresse qui lui était trop familière. Elle en prit une autre et ainsi de suite et le constat fut le même à chaque fois : sur chaque enveloppe figurait leur adresse.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Était-ce un stratagème ? Avait-il réellement une maîtresse ? Après tout, c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Il avait dû se douter qu'un jour elle se risquerait à fouiller dans ses affaires et avait décidé de brouiller les pistes en lui faisant croire qu'il s'agissait de ses textes. Après tout, il avait l'habitude de s'envoyer ses textes par courrier pour obtenir les droits de l'auteur. Et il savait que jamais elle n'oserait ouvrir ces enveloppes puisqu'il refusait toujours qu'elle lise ses créations avant qu'il ne se sente prêt à les partager et qu'elle respectait cela. Mais quelque chose clochait. Tout d'abord, cela faisait des années qu'il n'écrivait plus rien. Ensuite, pourquoi toutes les garder ainsi ? N'était-il pas censé les envoyer à son amante ? A moins qu'il n'ait été pris de remords et qu'il n'ait pas eu le courage de le faire. C'était son genre, après tout. Il avait beau la faire souffrir comme personne auparavant, Gaara savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas la trahir de la sorte. C'était le genre de personne qui se tourmentait encore plus que les personnes auxquelles il avait supposément fait du mal.

Son esprit tournait à cinq-cent à l'heure avec de nouvelles suppositions, de nouvelles théories, des doutes, des questionnements et, quand elle n'en put plus, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir une enveloppe ne serait-ce que pour en avoir le coeur net. De toute façon, elle venait de voir un autre paquet d'enveloppes non utilisées déjà ouvert dans la boîte et elle pouvait aisément imiter l'écriture de son amant. Elle remplacerait le tout ni vu ni connu avant de quitter cette pièce lugubre.

Elle choisit le plus vieil exemplaire : un paquet daté du deux mars 2010, soit quatre ans auparavant. Elle déchira l'enveloppe avec hâte, laissant des petits bouts de papier s'envoler lentement dans les airs avant de se poser avec grâce sur le sol couvert et c'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle posa les yeux sur les premiers mots de sa lettre.

« Cher Naruto », lut-elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

Elle sentait un léger picotement derrière ses globes oculaires mais poursuivit tout de même la lecture, la gorge nouée.

**2 mars 2010**

_Cher Naruto,__  
__  
__Je ne compte plus le nombre de lettres de la sorte que je t'ai écrite. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à te les envoyer et les relire me détruisait plus que ça ne m'apaisait alors j'avais pris l'habitude de toutes les brûler dès que j'avais fini de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.__  
__  
__Hinata m'a fait remarquer une fois qu'elle sentait une drôle d'odeur de brûlé dans le couloir et je lui ai répondu que je m'étais remis à fumer. Ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge puisque c'est vrai. Ton absence me tue tellement et si lentement que j'ai décidé de me faciliter la vie et d'accélérer le processus de cet avenir qui semble être le mien.__  
__  
__Bref. J'ai réfléchi et j'ai décidé de garder les prochaines lettres pour que tu ne puisses pas me dire à ton retour – que j'espère depuis déjà trop longtemps – que je ne te donnais pas de mes nouvelles. J'espère que tu vas bien, mec. Je ne veux pas être ce type lourd qui passe son temps à te harceler, mais j'aimerais vraiment te revoir, tu sais ? Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y a que quand je pense à toi que j'arrive à ressentir cette connerie qu'on appelle le bonheur. Il n'y avait qu'à tes côtés sur cette scène et près de ce public qui_ _nous acclamait, que j'avais l'impression d'être enfin quelqu'un de bien. Une personne de valeur.__  
__  
__Je me souviens encore de toutes nos bringues et de ces soirées passées à écrire jusqu'à pas d'heures toutes les rimes qui nous passaient par la tête. Certains croient que les meilleurs éléments dans le succès sont l'argent et la popularité, mais je ne regrette pas du tout ça. Ce qui me manque, en revanche, ce sont ces moments passés seuls tous les deux dans le confort de ma chambre à hurler sur ces vieux cahiers en papier recyclé notre rage et nos tourments.__  
__  
__Je sais que tu es très occupé et que tu n'as très certainement plus de temps à consacrer à des gens comme moi mais passe-moi juste un coup de fil, mec, ce serait sympa.__  
__  
__Ton plus grand fan,__  
__Gaara. _

Elle fronça les sourcils tout au long de sa lecture. Quelque chose dans cette lettre lui semblait étrange mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle piocha donc une autre lettre datée de son anniversaire.

_**27 décembre 2012**_

_Cher Naruto,__  
__  
__Je l'ai encore frappée.__  
__  
__Je sais, j'avais promis que ça n'arriverait plus et j'essaie vraiment de me retenir mais parfois le simple fait de l'entendre prononcer ton nom me met hors de moi. Et puis à quoi s'attendait-elle au juste ? A ce que j'accepte qu'elle me parle de toi, son premier amour, alors qu'il m'a fallu tant de temps pour me faire une place dans son coeur ?!__  
__  
__Je sais que je devrais apprendre à gérer ma jalousie mais parfois c'est impossible. Je sais que tu vas être très déçu de mon comportement mais pardonne-moi, d'accord ? J'ai juste du mal à à la croire quand elle me dit que c'est moi qu'elle aime. Je me souviens encore des regards emplis d'admiration qu'elle te lançait à chacun de nos concerts et de la manière dont elle souriait en te voyant rapper. Jamais elle ne m'a regardé de la sorte. Et avec ça elle voudrait que je la crois... Mais quelle conne.__  
__  
__J'aimerais que tu sois là, tu sais ? Toi, tu saurais gérer ce genre situations. Tu ne serais pas ce mec pathétique qui perd tant ses mots qu'il est incapable de discuter avec sa copine et ne possède que les coups comme unique moyen d'expression. Tu aurais eu suffisamment confiance en toi pour la croire quand elle te fait ce genre de promesse et qu'elle te hurle des « je t'aime » en pleurant sans arrêt, à genou face à toi. Tu aurais pu lui expliquer pourquoi les gens comme nous ont tant de mal à accepter ce genre de confession.__  
__  
__Je sais que tu aurais trouvé les bons mots pour m'empêcher de sombrer ainsi.__  
__  
__Les autres auront beau dire ce qu'ils veulent, jamais ils ne sauront me toucher comme tes paroles le font. Jamais ils ne parviendront à me motiver comme cette lueur dans tes yeux le fait. J'ai une admiration envers toi qui dépasse toutes limites, tu sais ? C'est comme si j'étais prêt à tout, même à oublier qui je suis réellement et à renier tout ce que je possède pour te laisser prendre toute la place sur scène et à rester dans l'ombre.__  
__  
__Parce que, après tout, tu es bien ma meilleure moitié.__  
__  
__Essaie de trouver du temps pour moi, ok ?__  
__Gaara_

_PS : Je lui ai acheté une bague. Je pense que c'est plus pour me faire pardonner que parce que j'ai vraiment envie de l'épouser mais c'est pas bien grave...si ? De toute façon, elle ne mérite pas de tomber si bas au point d'épouser un type comme moi._  
_J'ai essayé de penser à ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. C'est bien une bague, non ? Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne me demande pas pourquoi parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la blesser de nouveau._

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues à une vitesse folle. Il venait de lui briser le coeur. C'était donc ce qu'il ressentait ? Elle qui lui avait tant donné, elle qui avait été là pour lui du début à la fin, c'était donc ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été en compétition avec le rap mais pas avec Naruto. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que c'était lui le seul et unique âme-soeur de son fiancé. Son corps hurlait de douleur et, si elle croyait que son coeur était brisé, elle en eut l'ultime conversation en lisant la lettre suivante.

**7 novembre 2014**

_Cher Naruto,__  
__  
__Dis, tu te souviens de l'époque où on jouait tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que ce que fatigue s'ensuive ? Tu te souviens de ces moments de pur bonheur où tout ce qui comptait était le micro dans nos mains et ces maux qu'on crachait sans retenue devant tous ces gens ? Ca me manque, tu sais ?__  
__  
__Une fois, quand on était déjà installés dans notre nouvelle maison et quelques jours après l'annonce de sa grossesse, Hinata m'a demandé si je ne regrettais pas mes choix. Je lui ai dit que non, parce que je sais bien qu'avec les hormones elle pleure pour un rien et la voir pleurer me rend toujours trop coupable. D'autant plus que ça me rappelle qu'elle a pleuré comme une fontaine quand tu es parti et, quand j'y repense, j'ai encore envie de la frapper.__  
__  
__Mais, la vérité, c'est que, si aujourd'hui on me donnait le choix, je retournerais dans le passé sans hésiter. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre vie où tu galères à gagner un salaire de misère sans jamais avoir le droit d'ouvrir ta gueule. Et, entre nous soit dit, il n'y a aucune comparaison entre toi et Hinata.__  
__  
__J'ai suffisamment de pitié pour ne pas élever ce gosse dans une famille où il sera obligé de vivre avec un père aussi pathétique et sombre que moi.__Hinata croit qu'avoir ce môme est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée mais je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Et puis à quoi elle pensait, elle aussi ?! Elle tombe enceinte du jour au lendemain alors que ce n'était pas prévu et elle veut que je gère ? Merde, quoi. J'ai pas ce genre de capacités ! Je suis pas le genre de mec à qui on peut faire confiance et qui sait comment prendre en charge une telle responsabilité ! Et j'ai pas envie de mettre au monde un gosse dans le monde dans lequel on vit. Je sais que tu me comprends, toi, et j'aimerais tellement que tu lui expliques ça !__  
__  
__On ne met pas un gosse au monde dans le quartier le plus mort de Détroit, là où les dealers se promènent dans les parcs de jeu et où des fusillades ont lieu tous les jours à chaque coin de rue, merde ! Est-ce que je suis la seule personne à penser à son avenir ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui vois qu'on se dirige droit dans un mur ?!_

_Tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais ne pas avoir cet enfant. J'aimerais qu'elle tombe et qu'elle le perde. J'aimerais juste faire un seul acte paternel et l'empêcher de voir le jour dans un tel univers !__  
__  
__Comment peut-elle s'attendre à ce que je sois un père modèle avec l'enfance que j'ai eue ? J'aimerais qu'elle me comprenne, tu sais. Je me sentirais moins seul. J'aimerais qu'elle ressente la douleur qui m'habite à chaque seconde de mon existence pour qu'elle comprenne enfin mon point de vue mais je sais que ça ne pourra que la détruire et, tu sais, au fond, j'ai pas envie qu'elle cesse de voir le monde aussi positivement. J'ai beau haïr le fait qu'elle soit souvent trop innocente, je veux qu'elle conserve cette pureté jusque dans la tombe. C'est bien pour ça que je ne lui parle jamais de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux. Et puis je ne suis plus seul, non ?__  
__  
__Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, les coups, les rabaissements quotidiens, les insultes et les brûlures à la cigarette. T'as vécu ça, tu en parlais dans chacun de tes textes et c'est pour ça que je t'ai toujours admiré. Un mec comme moi n'aurait jamais eu le courage de parler à voix haute de tous ces moments de honte. Mais, toi, tu n'étais pas comme moi. Tu ne gardais pas tout en toi au point de te haïr pour quelque chose que tu n'as aucunement causé. Non, toi tu utilisais cette douleur pour la communiquer aux autres et changer ce foutu monde. T'es la seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à me toucher avec des paroles aussi véridiques que violentes.__  
__  
__Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir te parler une dernière fois de vive voix.__  
__  
__Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi._

_Je resterai à tout jamais le plus fervent de tes admirateurs._  
_  
__Gaara._Elle s'effondra alors au sol et éclata en sanglots. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles si compliquées entre eux ? Elle ne pensait pas que sa présence et celle de leur enfant représentait un tel fardeau à ses yeux. Bien sûr, leur situation n'était pas idéale et ils auraient pu trouver un meilleur environnement pour ce petit être à venir mais le principal n'était-il pas qu'ils soient ensemble ?

Après plusieurs minutes, ses yeux se posèrent sur une lettre parsemée de tâches de sang et elle l'ouvrit avec appréhension._  
_

**13 juillet 2013**

_Cher Naruto,__  
__  
__T'as déjà fait des montagnes russes ?_

_Question bête, je sais. Bref. Tu sais pourquoi c'est si bien, ces conneries ? Parce que ça t'aide à te sentir vivant. Quand t'es au sommet de l'attraction et qu'on te lâche d'un coup dans le vide, tu sens ton coeur sursauter dans ta cage thoracique et la pression du sang qui afflue de tes veines vers cet organe vital. Et cette euphorie est de loin le sentiment le plus vital que tu puisses ressentir.__  
__  
__Et, personnellement, ça fait un moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Les baisers que j'échange n'ont plus que ce goût de rêves brisés et chaque caresse me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.__  
__  
__Du coup, j'ai recommencé.__  
__  
__Je sais, je sais. Je ne devrais pas. Je devrais être plus responsable et blablabla mais ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas à quel point ça fait du bien ! Et puis tu sais, me couper est la seule chose qui fait monter en moi autant d'adrénaline que tes chansons. Ça peut paraître bête, mais parfois la douleur est la seule chose qui me maintient sur terre et qui m'empêche de sombrer dans tous ces cauchemars que sont devenus mes rêves depuis que tu m'as déserté.__  
__  
__Et puis, parfois, quand ça ne suffit plus, je me pique là où je me suis coupé pour augmenter cette sensation de bien-être. C'est un truc de dingue que personne ne peut imaginer mais je sais que, toi, tu comprendras. C'est comme si tu te noyais dans les abysses obscures d'un océan et que, tout d'un coup, une main te repêchait et te sortait de là._

_Et quand tu le fais plusieurs fois, c'est un peu comme si on te sauvait encore et encore et ça te donne l'impression que tu ne sombreras jamais._

_Ça me fait penser à notre relation, tu sais ? Je sombre et t'es la main qui me repêche.__  
__  
__Ou du moins, c'était le cas.__  
__Déconne pas, mec, reviens.__  
__  
__PS : désolé si tu ne piges que dalle, j'étais un peu stone au moment où j'ai écrit ça. Et dis rien à Hinata, elle chialerait pendant des heures.__  
_

Son visage était figé dans une expression d'horreur. Elle se souvenait sans peine de toutes ces fois où il s'était allongé à ses côtés, le regard hagard. C'était donc cela ?! Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il arrêterait, comment avait-il osé ?!

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une enveloppe plus petite que les précédentes et dont le papier était légèrement jauni. Elle était datée de 2009, soit l'année du drame qu'avait subi Gaara. Et bien qu'il n'y ait pas une autre enveloppe vide de la même couleur par laquelle elle aurait pu la remplacer, sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison et elle l'ouvrit.

**31 septembre 2009**

_Cher Naruto,_

_Ca y est, c'est fini. L'agence de disques vient de m'appeler pour me dire que notre contrat avait été résilié à tout jamais. J'ai encore du mal à le croire, tu sais ? Hier encore on croulait sous les propositions et toutes les caméras du monde étaient braquées sur nous... Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?!__  
__  
__C'est Hinata et Ibiki qui me l'ont annoncé. Ils sont venus me voir à l'hôpital en agissant comme si j'étais une poupée en verre et je l'ai compris avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche.__  
__  
__Kakashi m'a envoyé sa lettre de démission par la poste. Il n'avait pas trop envie de me revoir, je pense. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé continuer de bosser avec toi._

_Toi. Pas moi. Comme si je n'existais pas. Eh bien, je vous souhaite beaucoup de succès même si ça me reste en travers de la gorge.__J'aimerais être l'adulte dans cette situation et accepter que la chance a tourné mais je ne peux pas. Dehors, ils disent des choses complètement fausses.__  
__  
'__Paraît que j'ai perdu la tête, 'parait que je ne distinguais plus la réalité de la fiction. Mais ils ne savent pas que ma plume était tout ce qui avait de plus réel.__  
__  
__Mais qu'importe, j'ai joué, j'ai perdu. Admettons. Je suis tout de même rassuré de savoir que les générations futures auront la chance et l'honneur d'admirer ton talent pendant très longtemps.__  
__  
__A tout jamais tien._  
_  
__Gaara_

Le visage baissé, elle replia méticuleusement cette lettre en se mordant la lèvre. Des perles salées coulaient toujours de ses yeux et elle aurait voulu cesser de s'infliger tant de mal mais elle se sentait comme obligée de lire tous ces mots.

**17 janvier 2012**

_Cher Naruto,__  
__  
__Je me demande si c'est sain de continuer à t'aimer plus que je ne m'aime.__  
__  
__J'ai détruit tous les miroirs de la salle-de-bain parce que je ne supportais plus mon portrait. C'est bizarre, non ? Mais je ne savais plus comment vivre avec ce visage qui est le mien. Si au moins je parvenais encore à écrire et à retrouver cet instinct, ce désir primal qui me poussait à m'enfermer pendant des semaines dans ma chambre, entre ces feuilles de papier et ces stylos bon marché._

_Si seulement je parvenais à te dire tout ce que je ressens comme il se doit. En débutant cette lettre, j'ai trouvé un petit tempo. C'est assez ridicule mais c'est la seule chose qui m'ait inspiré en l'espace de trois ans et puisqu'il n'y a que toi qui risque de le voir, je me jette à l'eau :_

J'aurais voulu te rapper ces mots, te les hurler à travers un micro. J'aimerais utiliser ton unique moyen d'expression, pour enfin te faire parvenir toutes mes émotions. Mais le temps passe et ma plume se tasse. Je suis depuis bien longtemps incapable de faire rimer **passion** et pulsion.

_Voilà, c'est tout. Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je pense qu'à une époque je pouvais te caser vingt alexandrins sans même y réfléchir et qu'aujourd'hui je fais rimer « longtemps » et pulsion... Pathétique._

_J'aurais aimé naître en étant toi. Parfois, quand je suis un peu stone ou que je n'ai le coeur à rien faire, je fixe le plafond pendant des heures et j'essaie de m'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait ma vie si je m'étais appelé dès le berceau Naruto Uzumaki.__  
__  
__Est-ce que j'aurais été plus courageux ? Est-ce que j'aurais été capable d'aller de l'avant ? Est-ce que j'aurais appris à ne pas croire les mots blessants de ce type qui me battait du matin au soir ? Est-ce que j'aurais été plus ouvert, plus optimiste ?__  
__  
__J'aime y croire, tu sais ?__  
__  
__J'aime croire que tu es la meilleure personne que j'aie jamais rencontrée.__  
__  
__Signé un mec qui t'aime un peu trop._

_PS : calme tes ardeurs, bouffon, il y a_ ___aimer_ _et_ ___**aimer.**_

Du coin de l'oeil elle aperçut une autre enveloppe sur laquelle son écriture était bien plus erratique et illisible que sur les précédentes. Quelque chose en elle lui disait d'ouvrir cette enveloppe également, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Chacun des mots qu'elle y lut la frappèrent profondément.

**17 Mai 2014**

_Cher Naruto,__  
__  
__Tu déconnes j'espère ?! Ca va faire cinq ans, mec. Cinq ans et toujours pas de réponses de ta part. Je ne le mérite pas, c'est ça ?!__  
__  
__Tu n'es qu'un salopard d'ingrat ! Tu crois peut-être que, parce qu'on joue tes chansons de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, tu vaux mieux que moi ?! Tu oublies que c'est moi qui t'ai poussé à faire ça ! C'est moi qui t'ai façonné ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne montrent que ton visage que je ne dois pas être crédité pour ces paroles !__  
__  
__Pauvre con. Tu disais vouloir être le porte-parole de ces jeunes perdus dans ces quartiers démunis mais t'es devenu un simple rouage de leur système capitaliste ! Porteur d'espoir mon cul, tu m'as utilisé pour atteindre la gloire avant de me laisser de côté comme un vieux pneu crevé.__  
__  
__Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Personne n'est dupe ! Tu crois que les autres ne voient pas ton petit manège ?! Ils sont là dans les rues, ils t'entendent prononcer ces paroles pseudo-salvatrices et refuser de se rendre dans la ville qui t'a vu naître._

_Tu t'es pris pour le Messie, mon vieux ? Eh bien même Dieu se fait plus présent que tu ne l'as jamais été dans nos vies.__  
__  
__T'as intérêt à me répondre ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !__  
__Gaara._

Les yeux écarquillés et la main pressée contre sa bouche pour dissimuler sa surprise, elle parcourait encore et encore cette lettre des yeux. Elle ne comprenait plus dans quelle direction allait Gaara.

_**28 Juin 2014**_

_Enfoiré,_

_Pour qui tu te prends, au juste ?_

_Je t'ai tout donné et je t'ai propulsé aux devants de la scène et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! Tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais à offrir, tu m'as dépouillé de toute mon énergie et tu t'es emparé de mon corps afin de t'attirer tous les honneurs avant de m'abandonner. Pourtant, je t'aurais tout donner tu sais ? J'aurais tout donner pour quelques minutes de plus sous les feux des projecteurs mais tu ne voulais pas partager ta gloire. Non. **Notre** gloire. Et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de me laisser t'aimer encore plus..._

_Putain, j'espère que les remords te bouffent dans ton sommeil. J'espère que tu hurles de douleur dans chacun de tes rêves en te rappelant ce garçon à qui tu as tout pris, même le peu d'amour propre qu'il lui restait. Et j'espère que tu sais que ces remparts que tu as construits autour de toi afin d'être inaccessible seront désormais ta prison. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que plus personne ne t'aimera jamais._

_Crève donc dans cette solitude qui t'a toujours effrayé !_

Toutes les lettres qu'elle lut par la suite présentaient exactement le même contenu. Que des mots haineux, de la colère et des insultes sans précédent. Elles étaient toutes d'une violence inouïe qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et elle avait parfois du mal à lire certaines phrases tant leur cruauté la choquait. Il reprochait au blond son égoïsme, sa lâcheté, son manque de reconnaissance et de considération pour ses fans. Il l'accusait de fausse propagande et de publicité mensongère. Il l'acculait de tous les maux de la terre et lui reprochait sa descente aux enfers qui avait débuté le jour où il avait tout simplement cessé de collaborer avec lui et l'avait quitté pour d'autres musiciens, plus ambitieux, plus avares et plus mainstream que lui.

D'un côté, Hinata était choquée par la violence de ses propos et, de l'autre, elle ne pouvait que comprendre ses sentiments bien que la tournure de ses phrases et la position qu'il prenait la surprenait un peu. Après tout, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul coupable dans cette affaire. Beaucoup y étaient pour quelque chose, elle la première. Elle n'avait pas su voir ce qui arrivait au roux et n'avait pas su l'arrêter avant que tout ce système qui était censé le tirer vers le haut ne l'écrase soudain de tout son poids. Elle l'avait vu perdre toute son inspiration et sa motivation et n'avait rien su faire si ce n'est lui rendre visite dans sa chambre d'hôpital quand ses nerfs avaient fini par lâcher. Et dire qu'elle osait lui reprocher sa froideur et sa violence alors qu'elle n'avait pas su lui venir en aide... Elle aurait dû savoir que son meilleur ami était trop fragile émotionnellement pour se jeter dans un monde aussi impitoyable et versatile que celui de la musique.

Elle vit soudain une énième lettre datée du jour-même et s'empressa de lire son contenu.

**31 juillet 2014**

_Pauvre con,_

_Tu sais quoi ?! J'ai décidé d'arrêter. Fini les lettres pathétiques au connard international que tu es. J'espère que tu vas crever sans moi. J'espère que tu sens déjà toutes forces te quitter. J'espère que tous tes rêves ne sont plus que tes cauchemars et que le poison qu'est ma haine envers toi empoisonne chaque bouffée d'air que tu prends. Je te souhaite de t'écraser du haut de cet ego que tu as bâti autour de toi. Je te souhaite des années de tourments et d'insomnies. J'espère que tu souffres. Crève, pauvre con._

Ses mains tremblaient encore et elle avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Cette lettre datait du jour-même... Il avait donc décidé d'oublier Naruto ? Mais ça n'avait pas de sens ! Ils avaient tout essayé pour l'en séparer et il parvenait à le faire aussi facilement... ? Non, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Qu'avait-elle oublié ?

Soudain un bruit lui parvint aux oreilles et elle comprit que la porte d'entrée venait d'être ouverte. Elle s'empressa alors de se relever et tenta tant bien que mal de ranger chaque lettre dans une nouvelle enveloppe tandis qu'il hurlait son nom du salon. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer une énième enveloppe quand, soudain, sa silhouette apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Le regard qu'il lui lança alors lui glaça le sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Prononça-t-il trop doucement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
– Je, je, paniqua-t-elle en tremblant, je-  
– Je t'avais dit de ne jamais franchir cette porte ! L'interrompit-il en rugissant et en insistant sur le mot « jamais ».  
– Je sais mais- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il la saisit par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle tenta de s'expliquer, de lui faire parvenir ses excuses mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Les yeux fixés devant lui, il la traîna à sa suite dans le salon avant d'ouvrir d'un violent coup de pied la porte d'entrée. Quand ils furent dehors, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta à la manière d'un jeune couple de mariés et elle fut déboussolée pendant un instant. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tantôt il lui en voulait d'être tombée enceinte et avouait son amour pour cette autre personne qui l'avait tant brisé et, maintenant, il disait vouloir l'oublier et se comportait avec elle comme un prince charmant ? Ce n'est que quand ils se rapprochèrent de sa voiture qu'elle comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien d'un prince charmant.

Elle le vit ouvrir la portière du coffre et s'apprêter à l'y jeter sans plus de cérémonie mais il fut contraint de se stopper dans son élan quand elle se mit à gigoter dans ses bras et à hurler à la mort. Elle battait des jambes et des bras en tentant vainement de se libérer de sa poigne qui s'était raffermie autour d'elle mais il restait tout de même plus fort qu'elle. Il la balança violemment dans son coffre et lui lança un regard qui la fit taire en moins de deux.

Elle aurait voulu crier encore, lui rappeler qu'elle portait son enfant et qu'il devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose de dangereux mais ce simple regard lui avait renvoyé tant de haine qu'elle n'avait su quoi dire. Quand il ferma la porte, elle porta ses mains à son ventre avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglots. Elle resta recroquevillée ainsi pendant des minutes, voire une heure avant qu'elle n'entende la portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrir avant de se refermer. C'est seulement alors qu'il se décida à enclencher le moteur.

Ils roulèrent pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles elle ne put que lui hurler encore et encore de la libérer. Ce manège dura bien trente minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il freine assez brusquement, la projetant contre la roue de secours qui était logée dans le creux de son dos. Elle fut prise de vertiges et eut du mal à distinguer le bruit que causèrent ses pas qui se dirigeaient de nouveau vers elle. Quand il rouvrit le coffre, elle ne put contenir un gémissement apeuré.

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?! J'arrive pas me concentrer ! », hurla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Son haleine lui apprit qu'il avait bu et qu'il était très certainement saoul. Et elle savait que négocier avec un Gaara saoul n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

« Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas-  
– Mais ferme-la ! Tu m'emmerdes à toujours vouloir m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit ! Rétorqua-t-il en hurlant. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Tu sais quoi ? J'voulais pas ruiner tous tes espoirs. Je voulais t'empêcher de voir ça et te permettre d'avoir la chance d'idolâtrer encore ce cher Naruto auquel tu tiens tant mais puisque t'es déterminée à tout gâcher, viens ! »

Elle écarquilla de nouveau les yeux quand il la tira par le bras hors du coffre. Ses jambes étaient**engourdies** et elle avait du mal à tenir debout alors il la traîna de nouveau vers le siège passager où il l'assit avant de nouer sa ceinture de sécurité. Il fit ensuite le tour de la voiture et alla s'installer sur le siège conducteur avant d'enclencher de nouveau le moteur.

« G-Gaara ? Murmura-t-elle faiblement en se tournant vers lui. Où est-ce qu'on-  
– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « ferme-la » ? Parle encore une fois et je t'assomme. »

Elle avala doucement sa salive et se contenta de le regarder, le corps tremblant et les mains crispées autour de son ventre. C'est avec étonnement qu'elle le vit attraper un objet cylindrique sur le tableau de bord avant qu'un voyant lumineux rouge ne s'affiche dessus. C'est seulement quand elle l'entendit parler qu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un enregistreur.

« Où est-ce que j'en étais, déjà avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe ? Grommela-t-il en la fusillant du oui, c'est la dernière, tu t'en rends compte ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je te parle que j'ai l'impression que c'est la millième fois que je t'offre l'occasion de me nier encore plus. J'espère que tu m'entends de là où tu es et que tu me vois. J'ai bu, tu sais ? Au moins dix verres, chantonna-t-il à Dieu seul sait qui alors qu'elle réprimait un hoquet d'horreur. Tu paries que je peux conduire sans regarder la route ? » Plaisanta-t-il en éclatant d'un rire lugubre.

Il faillit manquer un virage et la voiture se pencha dangereusement dans un crissement alertant quand il tenta de se rattraper. Elle le regardait faire, il transpirait à grosses gouttes et ne regardait absolument pas la route. Elle avait peur pour sa vie mais n'osait pas lui faire la moindre remarque de peur de le déconcentrer encore plus. Il avait l'air d'un maniaque, ainsi, le regard affolé, les pupilles dilatées et, une fois encore, elle eut peur de cet homme qui était pourtant l'amour de sa vie.

« Wow, c'était moins une, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? S'exclama-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire sardonique. Dis, t'as déjà écouté la chanson « In the Air Tonight » de Phil Collins ? Ca parle de ce mec qui aurait pu en sauver un autre de la noyade mais qui ne l'a pas fait... Bah c'est un peu notre relation, quoi. T'aurais pu me sauver de la noyade. C'est dommage, hein ? Ca fait quoi de savoir que ton statut de héros n'est qu'une couverture ?! se moqua-t-il d'un air sarcastique. Quand je pense que je me suis fait tatouer ton nom sur la poitrine... C'est dingue, non ? Ricana-t-il. J'espère que ça te bouffe de l'intérieur, mec ! J'espère que ça euthanasie ce putain de sourire que tu portes sur toutes ces photos ! Oh, et je tiens à ce que tu saches que j'ai enlevé tous tes posters de mes murs. Tu retrouveras toutes tes merdes là où elles auraient dû se trouver depuis tout ce temps : dans la benne à ordures ! »

Un rapide coup d'oeil vers le tableau de contrôle lui apprit qu'ils roulaient à plus de cent-dix kilomètres à l'heure sur une voie sur laquelle la vitesse était certainement limitée à cinquante. Ses mains étaient toujours resserrées autour de son ventre et elle priait tous les dieux pour qu'aucun obstacle ne surgissent devant eux. Elle baissa un instant les yeux et son visage pâlit aussitôt que ses prunelles se posèrent sur la mare de sang qui gisait à ses pieds et qui colorait son pantalon.

« Je t'aimais, tu sais ? Murmura-t-il soudain et il la sentit frémir à ses côtés. On aurait pu faire de grandes-choses tous les deux. On aurait pu s'élever bien plus haut que les étoiles. Mais apparemment je ne le mérite pas. Mais c'est ta perte, tu sais ? Le nargua-t-il alors qu'elle relevait les yeux avant de les écarquiller grandement. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! J'espère sincèrement que tu vas crever sans moi, cracha-t-il tandis qu'elle se tournait vers lui et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Je t'envoie toute ma haine et ma colère en espérant qu'elles puissent te noyer à ton tour. Et sache que-  
– Attention ! » Parvint-elle seulement à lui dire.

Mais il ne le vit pas. Et, sans prévenir, leur voiture traversa la rambarde du pont sur lequel ils venaient de s'engager et plana un instant dans les airs avant de s'enfoncer dans le Detroit River.

L'impact les prit tous deux par surprise avant que leurs instincts ne prennent le dessus et les poussent à chercher un moyen de se sortir de ce piège tendu par la mort. Mais il fallait voir la vérité en face. Dans l'eau, tout le matériel à base duquel avait été construit ce véhicule semblait encore plus lourd que du béton et ses frêles mains ne pouvaient pas lutter contre une telle force. Elle se démena plusieurs minutes contre la ceinture qui la maintenait contre son siège jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa l'abominable vérité. Alors elle abandonna.

Ses cheveux volant au gré du courant, elle se tourna soudain vers lui et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle comprit sa dernière lettre. Il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement et ne faisait que l'observer, les yeux grandement ouverts. Ses mèches rouges ondulaient dans cette eau polluée et malgré le froid qui la tétanisait déjà, il ne semblait pas souffrir le moins du monde. Elle écarquilla grandement les yeux quand la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Gaara avait fait exprès de ne pas regarder la route. Il voulait tuer Naruto. Et il était la seule personne sur cette terre en mesure de le faire... Elle voulut éclater en sanglots mais seule une rasade d'eau glacée pénétra sa bouche.

Et tandis que ses poumons se remplissaient d'eau et qu'elle serrait pour la dernière fois le fruit d'un amour aussi tragique qu'empoisonné, elle ne put que penser à cette photo qui gisait dans sa poche et ferma les yeux en se laissant emporter par le souvenir le plus heureux de leur couple en sa possession.

* * *

Passée la surprise, il cligna des yeux et lui lança un regard rempli de reproches.

« Tu as failli me rendre aveugle avec ce flash ! Grogna-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux.  
– Désolée, Gaara, répliqua la brune en l'enlaçant, je ne pouvais pas te laisser monter sur scène sans immortaliser tes moments de diva ! »

Il rougit à cause de leur proximité puis lui tira la langue pour seule répartie avant de se retourner vers le miroir face à lui. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui et l'observa quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils en observant ses lentilles océanes.

« Pff, t'as l'air bizarre avec ça.  
– T'as conscience que c'est pas en étant désagréable avec moi que je vais t'offrir des passes VIP ? Rétorqua-t-il en saisissant une perruque à sa droite.  
– T'as conscience que je préférais le gentil Gaara ? Tu sais, celui qui était tellement timide qu'il m'appelait Hi-hi-hi-na-na-ta », se moqua-t-elle et il lui décocha un nouveau regard noir.

Elle sourit en réponse. Elle ne le lui dirait pas de sitôt mais elle était vraiment fière de son meilleur ami . Il était parti de si loin et s'était tellement battu pour réaliser son rêve qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait su leur montrer à tous que les gens comme eux n'étaient pas que des ratés et qu'ils avaient également le droit à la parole, que ce soit par ses textes ou encore par toutes les actions caritatives qu'il menait à bien. Il avait su subjuguer ses **faiblesses** pour devenir le porte-parole de tous ceux qui, comme eux, avaient perdu tout espoir.

Grâce à lui, on ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui étaient parvenues à sortir de cette prison qu'étaient devenues leurs propres maisons, afin de fuir loin des griffes de ces hommes et ces femmes qui les avaient tant bafoués. Il les avait aidés à trouver leur voie, à devenir des personnes intègres, et à revendiquer des droits qu'ils ne pensaient même plus posséder. Et, aujourd'hui, il était enfin reconnu au point de donner son premier concert solo sur une des scènes les plus prisées de leur ville d'enfance.

Elle aperçut le mot en caractère japonais qui était écrit au dos de sa chaise et décida de le charrier encore plus sur son nom de scène.

« Sinon, tu comptes vraiment te faire appeler comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta carrière ?  
– Pourquoi pas ? La questionna-t-il en mettant en place sa perruque blonde.  
– Parce que c'est ridicule comme surnom et que ça n'existe même pas !  
– Justement, lui fit-il remarquer en se tournant vers elle et elle eut du mal à cacher le rouge qui lui monta aux joues en le voyant lui sourire de toutes ses dents, personne ne sait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il est imprévisible et ça me permet d'en faire ce que j'en veux.  
– Lui ? Ca y est, tu délires de nouveau, se moqua-t-elle en agitant ses mains dans les airs de manière théâtrale. Tu en parles comme d'une véritable personne.  
– Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? Répliqua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. C'est mon alter ego, après tout. Et il ne me laissera jamais tomber... Pas comme _**certaines personnes**_ qui ont préféré aller au parc d'attraction au lieu de m'aider à faire la punition que j'ai obtenue par leur faute.», lui fit-il remarquer en faisant référence à un événement qui s'était produit dans leur enfance.  
– Quoi ?! Tu m'en veux encore pour ça ? Mais ma parole t'es trop rancunier ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne tentais pas tout simplement d'éviter des gens avec des surnoms débiles, Monsieur _Naruto Uzumaki ? _», répliqua-t-elle en se moquant de nouveau.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes ponctuées de remarques cyniques de gros fous rires. C'était ce genre de moments qu'elle adorait le plus : quand ils oubliaient tous les soucis qui les attendaient chez eux et qu'ils profitaient tout simplement l'un de l'autre. Puis il murmura quelque chose à basse voix qu'il pensait très certainement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Ce n'est que quand son manager vint le chercher afin qu'il monte sur scène qu'elle rejoua dans sa tête ses derniers mots qui l'avaient laissée sans voix.

« Et puis, j'ai l'étrange impression que Naruto pourra devenir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. »


End file.
